gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
right|thumb|250px|Carátula del juego [[Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories para PlayStation 2.]] Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Son en total 70 misiones principales. Misiones de Portland *Home Sweet Home 20px Misiones para Vincenzo Cilli I *Slacker *Dealing Revenge *Snuff *Smash and Grab *Hot Wheels Archivo:Marcador_Ma'_Cipriani.PNG Misiones para la Mamá Cipriani *Snappy Dresser *Big Rumble in Little China *Grease Sucho *Dead Meat *No Son of Mine Archivo:JD_marcador.PNG Misiones para JD O'Toole I *Bone Voyeur! *Don in 60 Seconds *A Volatile Situation *Blow Up 'Dolls' Nota: Toni Cipriani no puede hacer las misiones de JD O'Toole con el Traje Leone (hasta la misión The Guns of Leone) ya que JD tiene miedo que los Sindacco lo encuentren hablando con un Leone. Archivo:Marcador_Salvatore_Leone.PNG Misiones para Salvatore Leone I *The Offer *Ho Selecta! *Frighteners *Rollercoaster Ride *Contra-Banned Archivo:Marcador_María_Latore-Leone.PNG Misiones para Maria Latore *Shop 'Til You Strop *Taken for a ride *Booby Prize *Biker Heat *Overdose of Trouble Archivo:JD_marcador.PNG Misiones para JD O'Toole II *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *Calm Before the Storm *The Made Man 20px Misiones para Vincenzo Cilli II *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade Archivo:Marcador_Salvatore_Leone.PNG Misiones para Salvatore Leone II *Sindacco Sabotage *The Trouble with Triads *Driving Mr. Leone Misiones de Staunton Island Archivo:Marcador_Salvatore_Leone.PNG Misiones para Salvatore Leone III *A Walk In The Park *Making Toni *Caught In The Act *Search and Rescue *Taking The Peace *Shoot The Messenger Archivo:Marcador_Donald_Love.PNG Misiones para Donald Love I *The Morgue Party Candidate *Steering the Vote *Cam-Pain *Friggin' The Riggin' *Love & Bullets *Counterfeit Count Archivo:Marcador_Leon_McAffrey.PNG Misiones para Leon McAffrey *Sayonara Sindaccos *The Whole 9 Yardies *Crazy '69' *Night of the Livid Dreads *Munitions Dump Archivo:Marcador_Confesionario.PNG Misiones para el Confesionario *L.C. Confidential *The Passion Of The Heist *Karmageddon *False Idols Archivo:Marcador_Donald_Love.PNG Misiones para Donald Love II *Love on the Rocks Misiones de Shoreside Vale Archivo:Marcador_Salvatore_Leone.PNG Misiones para Salvatore Leone IV *Rough Justice *Dead Reckoning *Shogun Showdown Archivo:Marcador_Donald_Love.PNG Misiones para Donald Love III *Panlantic Land Grab *Stop the Press *Morgue Party Resurrection Archivo:Marcador_8_Ball.PNG Misiones para 8-Ball *No Money, Mo' Problems *Bringing the House Down Misiones de Staunton Island (2) Archivo:Marcador_Toshiko_Kasen.PNG Misiones para Toshiko Kasen *More Deadly than the Male *Cash Clash *A Date with Death *Cash in Kazuki's Chips Misiones de Shoreside Vale (2) Archivo:Marcador_Donald_Love.PNG Misiones para Donald Love IV *Love on the Run Archivo:Marcador_Salvatore_Leone.PNG Misiones para Salvatore Leone V *The Shoreside Redemption Misiones de Portland (2) Archivo:Marcador_Salvatore_Leone.PNG Misiones para Salvatore Leone VI *The Sicilian Gambit Misiones Secundarias Misiones que pueden realizarse en cualquier parte de la ciudad *Misiones de vigilante *Misiones de paramédico *Misiones de bombero *Misiones de taxista *Misiones de Trashmaster *Ángeles Vengadores Misiones secundarias de Portland *Vendedor de Coches *Slash TV *Repartidor de fideos *9MM Mayhem *Scooter Shooter *Scrapyard Challenge Carreras *Red Light Racing *Low-Rider Rumble *Wong Side of the Tracks *Bumps & Grinds Misiones RC *RC Triad Take-down *Thrashin' RC Misiones Secundarias en Staunton Island *Vendedor de Motos *Repartidor de pizzas *Garaje Love Media Carreras en Staunton Island *Deimos Dash *Torrington TT *Karmageddon *Go Go Faggio Misiones RC *Ragin' RC Misiones Secundarias de Shoreside Vale *AWOL Angel *See The Sight Before Your Flight Carreras *Gangsta GP *Wi-Cheetah Run Misiones RC *Chasin' RC Coleccionables *100 Objetos Ocultos *25 Saltos Únicos *20 Masacres Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Categoría:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories